Competative Fratellos
by BrainsEnough
Summary: Luigi and Pavi are very competative with one and other, both want the company and both want to be the most enjoyed bachelor of GeneCo. This small fic shows what happens when they get a little too competative and Pavi goes to sneak a peak. Largocest!


"Use your-a tongue more, bella" Pavi muttered under his breath as his hand wandered through the young girl's hair. She moaned in acknowledgement while wrapping her lips around his cock, sucking him harder as she took him to the back of her throat. This was a normal morning for Pavi, to enjoy a blow job and some sex before breakfast.

He enjoyed the girl's lips for a while longer before he sat up a little more, there was a little moaning coming from down the hallway. "Hm, seems-a we are not-a the only ones-a having the fun, bella" Pavi smirked and pulled the girl up from where she was and told her to get on all fours.

"Yes, sir" she replied before Pavi stepped behind her and began to ease himself into her tight pussy. She was no virgin but felt tight enough for Pavi to enjoy as he started to thrust harder in her, the girl began to moan and cry out. "Si, bella. This is-a good!" he moaned out too before smirking, the moans down the hallway were growing louder.....almost in a competitive way.

Pavi gripped the girl's hips and drove himself harder into her, she cried out more as he moved his hand down her front and began to rub her clit. "Oh sir, this ….. ohhh god" Pavi carried on.

The moans down the hallway soon turned to screams which aroused the Pavi more as he finished up with his girl and quickly threw on a tape he had recorded of him and some random girl. Those moans were even louder as he turned the volume up...he knew his brother was just trying to out do him but no-one could really do that, not with the Pavi.

Leaving the girl in his room, Pavi walked down the hallway. Smirking more as he grew closer to his brothers room, his moans and the girls screams became something surreal now. "Always-a trying to outdo the Pavi!" He whispered before slowly opening his brothers bedroom door.

Luigi had a girl bent almost on all fours but with her hands binded to each of the bed posts. He was stood behind her, fucking her hard while he gashed at her skin with one of his knives. The girl was screaming out his name, tossing her head from side to side while Luigi simply thrusted his cock into her cunt.

Pavi smirked and kept very quiet, getting aroused once more as he watched his brother torture and fuck the girl. His hand wandered down to rub over the growing bulge in his pants. Watching them and almost ready to whip his cock out when the girl looked over to him. Pavi winked to her as she screamed out again, Luigi had just stabbed her harder but she did not say his name, no, she had been distracted and called out "Oh...god....Pavi!"

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Luigi sneered, still ramming his cock into her as he gripped her head back, by her hair, and dragged his knife across her throat. Blood quickly poured out as the girl soon grew lifeless, before long, her body just flopped down, still being held up by the binds.

Pavi snickered at the door, still aroused by finding it so amusing that Luigi would kill the girl such a silly thing. "Jealousy is-a sad-a state, fratello!" Pavi winked and turned to leave.

"Where the fuck did you come from, faggot?" Luigi had moved away from the girl and stood beside his bed. He had his shirt ripped open and nothing else on, his cock was still throbbing as he stared over to Pavi "Were you fucking watching? You sick fuck!"

Pavi shrugged and waved to him. "Where do you think you are going, faggot?" Luigi walked over quickly and yanked his brother back into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. "Just-a back-a to the Pavi's room, fratello" he smirked "you just fucked this up for me, YOU are going to fix it!" Luigi sneered and walked back to the bed, untying the girl and kicking her off his bed "get over here!"

Pavi acted coily for a moment before he walked over. "What-a now, fratello?"

"Take your fucking pants off and get on the bed, fucker" Luigi ordered as he prepared a few more of his knives. Pavi shrugged and pulled his pants off, he was rock solid again and very aroused by the thought of this. "try not-a to hurt-a the Pavi, too much" he winked and climbed on to the bed, stepping into position for Luigi to bind him in the same way the girl had been.

Luigi placed a little lubricant on his cock before pressing himself against Pavi's ass. "So you will-a not allow-a the Pavi to have fun?" Pavi looked over his shoulder. Luigi sighed and reached over to release one of Pavi's hands, stopping for a moment as he listened.

"You lying little fuck!" he could now hear the apparent sounds of Pavi, fucking in his room. "What the fuck is that noise?" Luigi took a deep breath as Pavi explained it was just a video recording of him fucking a girl before.

Luigi shook his head and rammed his cock into Pavi's ass "Not-a so fast, fratello!!" Pavi pleaded a little, without sounding too submissive. "You can-a work-a the Pavi into it, Si?" Luigi didn't answer him, he just kept driving his cock into his brothers ass, reaching his depth with each thrust.

Pavi cried out more as it hurt him, it also turned him on but without being able to pleasure himself, it was more pain. "Please, fratello" "shut the fuck up, faggot!" Luigi grabbed a knife and reached it around to his brothers face "one more fucking whiny word out of your lips and I'll cut your fucking face!"

It was known that Pavi prided himself on his changeable faces and Luigi knew it would be enough to shut him up. It wasn't that he didn't like hearing people beg, it was just the pure fact that he was fucking his brother and he wanted to be fucking some bitch.

Moments passed by as Luigi continued to roughly fuck Pavi, his own cock was beginning to grow sore. "Please....." Pavi let the words slip out of his mouth as Luigi gashed his knife across his face. "I warned you" Luigi muttered as Pavi nodded, still whimpering.

Luigi found his whimpering to be just as annoying "Just shut the fuck up and let me enjoy this" he gashed him again....and again....almost losing it as he felt his cum shoot off inside his brothers ass. "Fuck!"

Luigi stepped back from Pavi and quickly pulled on his pants, buttoning up his shirt while his brother stayed there....almost relying on the binds to keep him from falling. Luigi walked over to him, releasing the binds and snickered as Pavi collapsed on to the bed, his body shaking from the entire experience.

"Next time you hear me fucking harder than you....stay the fuck out of my room!" Luigi patted him on the head and headed out of his room, not even looking back once to see the damage to Pavi's current face.


End file.
